stick_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Order
Order is an empire in the Stick War series. Usually taking the role of 'peacekeeper' within the world of Inamorta, the Order has fought armies of all kind, whether it rebellions in fits of rage, or mythical beings in a land far north from their own. Once following under the 'Way of Peace and Knowledge', the nation was soon brought to conflict when the other countries grew hostile to one another. Taking it upon themselves to settle as the apex of the community, the Order initiates a conquest held throughout lower Inamorta to eliminate their aggressive and hostile competition. The Order Empire was the first and only nation to conquer all rebel factions, including the Archidonis, Swordwrath, Spearton, and the Magikill but also the miner who always help us Currently, the Order and its ranks follow all known cultures of war, though still take pride in their humble and peaceful origins as a miner nation. History Stick War Order started off as a miner empire that used peace and knowledge as their unique way as a nation. This way of living was seen as weak to the many surrounding nations, often leading to attacks and harassment. Order eventually executed their planned operation to conquer Inamorta. This plan was to overpower all the opposing nations and take over as the dominant empire. The War Begins Order began by marching to Archidonis. Despite being superior with range, Order knew their Clubmen could group up and overflow their defenses. With the Archidon defeated and their bow technology assimilated, Order began to move towards their next stop. You Have Been Ambushed Before they could move farther west, the Order were ambushed by a tribe of Natives. After a day's long struggle, Order forces pushed the Natives back into their place, ceasing the raid and letting the march continue. Attack the Swordwrath Their next stop was the country of Swordwrath, who refused to surrender to the Order unit. Even with the Order's inferior swords, their combined numbers and use of Archidon overpowered the small military of Swordwrath. Order studied the Swordwrath's swords and replaced the Order clubs with proper weapons. Attack the Spearton The march continued towards the Speartons, armored warriors who lived for battle. Despite having slight advantages against both of Order's offensive tactics, Order managed to use numbers to their advantage, as the Speartons could not supply their warriors as fast as the simple swordsmen and archers. Order once again assimilated the technology of their opponents. Order was ambushed by a clan of Swordwrath preparing to reclaim their land in a battle of vengeance. However, now that Order's technology had expanded, the Swordwrath counter stood no chance. Attack the Magikill Order continued their conquest with the Magikill. The Magikill were a challenge due to their ability to summon minions to charge into battle and stall the Order's offense while the Magikill themselves could cast spells in safety. Order eventually gained the upper hand and recreated their magical powers for their own uses. Free Pertland A united rebellion consisting of the Archidon and Swordwrath decided to take over the land of Pertland in response to losing their territories from previous encounters with the Order. However, the Order was able to destroy their forces at Pertland, freeing the populous from the rebellion's tyrannical rule. Free Westwind In similar fashion to the events of Free Pertland, a united rebellion of Spearton and Archidon went to claim the land of Westwind in retaliation to the Order taking their home territory a few battles before. However, the Order was able to destroy their forces at Westwind as well, once again freeing the populous from the rebellion's tyrannical rule.Without anywhere left to go, the hostile nations fled to the Ice Hills. Order's journey to follow them was much more complicated however. No Man's Land First, Order was stopped in No Man's Land, a wasteland ruled by the gargantuan natives, the Giants. Despite being powerful, the Giants were taken down, and Order captured many to use for themselves. Order proceeded before bring ambushed by natives who used clubs like Order used before. They were however, easily disposed of. Ice Hills Order's march eventually reached the Ice Hills, where all the hostile nations they conquered formed together to battle them. Through strategy and power, Order managed to conquer the united force. With nowhere left to go, they fled to the desert. Last Stand With the only warriors of the hostile nations left cornered, reflecting how Order was cornered by them before the conquest began, the allegiance of hostiles gave everything they had against the Order Empire, as they literally had nothing else to lose to them. They were killed, but left Order to deal with the final weapon. A colossal Giant was petrified into a statue, and when Order claimed victory, it was released upon them. The Giant stomped all over the Order Empire's forces, but through persistence, Order managed to kill the beast and claim Inamorta as their land. Stick Empires Order is one of the three playable empires in Stick Empires, and the only empire that does not require a membership to use. All units are identical to their Stick War II: Order Empire counterparts. Military For more information on the Order's military forces, please view it's dedicated page. The Order is most notable for their use of real people in military combat, being one of the few empires to be successful in the process of doing so. While battling with many other mythological beings, the Order's military has grown to adapt, replicating the organic feats of their rivals with mechanical technology or obtaining their technologies directly. A primary example of this is the Albowtross, the Order's version of the Chaos's Eclipsor. Units are displayed as they were introduced. * Miner * Swordwrath * Shadowrath (Stick War II: Order Empire only) * Archidon * Spearton * Magikill * Meric (Stick War II: Order Empire and Stick War Legacy) * Enslaved Giant (Stick War II: Order Empire only) * Albowtross (Stick War II: Order Empire only) Notes *The Order is the only empire that is playable in all four main-series games. Category:Empires Category:Stick War Category:Stick War: Legacy Category:Stick Empires Category:Stick War II: Order Empire